


Morning-to-Do, V. Important, V. Bonds!!

by orphan_account



Series: Two Spirits of GO? No, there are many spirits of Go, in this world. [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU a lot, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, a puppy love, for now one-sided at least, fusion of two canons, history is very much severely AUd, one-sided, there will be 200chaptered fic starting in August, this is a prologue in a way, typos are on purpose in ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyasu, when he was six years old, made a morning-to-do-list.</p><p>That way, no bond would ever be lost!!! He just knew it.</p><p>No bond ever forgotten. Right, Mitsu-kun? Yeah, I thought so.</p><p>_____</p><p>Right, Mitsu-kun? Huh, if he picked up the phone, if he went to school, instead of sitting and crying at his home, Mitsu-kun would surely say... would surely say....</p><p>What does... Mitsu-kun's voice... sound like?<br/>What does it... sound like.........? What..... what.......?</p><p>___</p><p>I'm a horrible friend. The worst.<br/>_____</p><p>GO. I beg of You. Father, teach me. I'll give anything. Because I... because I.... I no longer remember Mitsu-kun's voice. Mitsu-kun's voice.. I can hear, someday, if I play this horribly boring game. And that's why: I beg of you! Teach me GO, like you wanted, when I was a baby!!! Please!!</p><p>----------<br/>Father won't teach me. But father has an ancient GO board. He won't use it, because, he says, "Why would I give my brain to Takenaka?"</p><p>If so... I wonder... Mitsu-kun would like something like this. Can I give the Takenaka Board to Mitsu-kun? Would Mitsu-kun... smile again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning-to-Do, V. Important, V. Bonds!!

                                                                                   _Ieyasu **Mouri**_  
  
                        _ **6y.o.today!**_  
  
                                                                                                                                      **_Morning To-Do-List_**  
      
_5 am - I wake up_  
  
_5 am and ten more minutes please - I truly wake up!_  
  
_5:15 am - I leave the bed, goodbye bed, see you in the evening. I'm not a morning per--- I AM a morning person. I strive to be!_  
  
_5:20 am - 5:30 am - May all the Kami protect the Mouri-Tokugawa family, the Ishida-Toyotomi family, the Oda family, the Chousokabe family, and Tadakatsu Honda_  
  
_I pray_  
  
_and may they protect all the baseball, Go, football, rugby, tetris, chess, and memo players in the world_  
  
_5:40 am - I eat breakfest and dress myself_  
  
_6 am - I call Tadakatsu or Tadakatsu calls me. Then I call Akira or Akira calls me._  
  
_7 am - I call Mitsunari or Mitsunari calls me_

 _7:20 am - 7:35 am - Mitsunari screams about my utter disrespect of GO and explains patiently, solemnly, screamingly why I dishonour my father and why I should respect GO, so adorable, I'm in love!_  
  
_7:50 am - Mitsunari throws the phone or he'll be late for school_  
  
_7:52 am - I run to school, ASAP! I'm barely on time or I'm slightly late but I'm happy. So happy._  
  
_8:00 am - various - SCHOOL, BASEBALL, BIKE (ME!), GO (MITSU! <3)  
_

_00:00 am - 00:56 am -_ _I talk to Takenaka Board in the Basement. I talks back. It wants me to open it. I don't.  I play Disney video tapes for Takenaka. Sometimes accidently five mnutes of Go written over disney then I click stop because I dislike giving Takenaka flalse hopes. I leave. I feel sad. I wonder if I should give Takenaka to Mitsu. Mitsu would free Takenaka - I know Mitsu-kun well. He's good. And he's good at GO. He would pity Takenaka. I don't. I should give Board. Father forbids._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

  
_\-------------------------- ____________________------------------------------------------------------------_

 [a sign of something having been torn off, very roughly]

 _5 am - I wake up_  
  
_5 am and ten more minutes please - I truly wake up!_  
  
_5:15 am - I leave the bed, goodbye bed, see you in the evening. I'm not a morning per--- I AM a morning person. I strive to be!_  
  
_5:20 am - 5:30 am - May all the Kami protect the Mouri-Tokugawa family, the Ishida-Toyotomi family, the Oda family, the Chousokabe family, and Tadakatsu Honda_  
  
_I pray_  
  
_and may they protect all the baseball, Go, football, rugby, tetris, chess, and memo players in the world_  
  
_5:40 am - I eat breakfest and dress myself_  
  
_6 am - I call Tadakatsu or Tadakatsu calls me. Then I call Akira or Akira calls me._

_7 am - I call Mitsunari ~~or Mitsunari calls me~~_

_7:20 am - 7:35 am - ~~Mitsunari screams about my utter disrespect of GO and explains patiently, solemnly, screamingly why I dishonour my father and why I should respect GO, so adorable,~~ I'm in love ~~!~~? How did that feel like? Why am I crying?_

  
_7:50 am - ~~Mitsunari throws the phone or he'll be late for school~~_  
  
_7:52 am - I run to school ASAP! I'm barely on time ~~or I'm slightly late~~ but I'm happy. ~~So happy.~~_  
  
_8:00 am - various - SCHOOL, BASEBALL, BIKE (ME!), GO (MITSU! <3) - No nonger, **source:** my father, Motonari Mouri  
_

_00:00 am - 00:56 am -_ _I ~~talk to Takenaka Board in the Basement. I talks back. It wants me to open it. I don't.  I play Disney video tapes for Takenaka. Sometimes accidently five mnutes of Go written over~~ disney then I click stop because I ~~dislike giving Takenaka flalse hopes. I leave. I feel sad. I wonder if I should give Takenaka to Mitsu. Mitsu would free Takenaka - I know Mitsu-kun well. He's good. And he's good at GO. He would pity Takenaka. I don't. I should give Board. Father forbids.~~_

 

 

**_cry myself to sleep. I don't dare talk to Takenaka. He would convince me to play GO, because I have mye heard on my slev and he's TOOOOOOOOOOOOO smrt. If Mitsu ever knows of Bord, if Mitsu say he's smile if I give him Bord, I'll give him the BOARD, DAMMIT ALL!!! takenaka-sama sure know. He's smrt. If I were Takeanaka, I'd be hungry for Mitsunari's great GO. Must be delicious, for those who not bored of it. Once accdienteally video player in front of ancient GO board, wasn't sure which tape I found so I put in, Mitsu's dad match, I clicked play for five minutes, strong match I know coz Father taught me 'nough to recongnise, heard a weird sound from board, realised Takenaka thought the match strong too, thought he'd try and convince me to PLAY this one in Mitsu's father's stead with him, thought I was uncomfortable for some reason, clicked stop, heard a sigh, put Takenaka GO Board in basement again and stopped talking to him. So._ **

**_Never told the Takenaka about the plane crash. Coz he dreaming of future match with Mitsu's dad, of meeting him for the first time ever at some far-off day in future and then and then idk and having a strong match instantly and then GO-courting him and GO dating?. I know he is. I know. So no plane crashes for Takenaka. Let him dream, in the basement._ **

**_I... Mitsu no longer dreams... anything. Source: Father. _ **


End file.
